


wanna drink your blood like it's lemonade

by caimani



Series: Lemonade [4]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Kissing his boyfriends on the neck can lead to a bit more than just kissing.





	wanna drink your blood like it's lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> me: I wanna write fluff. and later I can write a blood drinking fic  
> stormy, my truest vampire-loving friend: fluff and blood sucking can be the same fic  
> me: shit u right
> 
> so here we are. more carknighters

There’s a universally understood law that if a dog or cat is asleep on a person’s lap, that person is not allowed to move or do anything until the animal wakes up and leaves. 

But Awsten— even Awsten in his pretty wolf form— doesn’t apply to that law. He’s adorable, but he’s also big and will absolutely refuse to move if he’s comfortable. So Patty just lifts Awsten’s furry head off his legs before his body goes numb. He slides out from underneath Awsten’s paws before his werewolf boyfriend can wake up enough to stop him. Awsten lets out a sleepy whine.

Patty steps away from Awsten and stretches. “Come on, it’s almost time for Cody to come back,” he says. 

Awsten blinks at Patty and turns his face away. He makes no motion that he’s going to get off the sofa anytime soon.

Patty laughs and reaches over to grab Awsten around his torso and pull him off the sofa. Awsten lands on his feet and then sinks down to lie on the floor. God, he’s so ridiculous but Patty loves him all the same.

Patty presses his hand against his smiling face. “Awsten, come on. Or I can leave you here and spend the rest of the day with Cody.”

That does the trick. Awsten jumps to his feet and starts shifting back into his human form. Patty is tempted to watch, but he actually does need to get moving soon, so he goes around the room getting ready to leave while Awsten does his thing. 

“You wouldn’t do that, just leave me here,” Awsten says as Patty heads for the door. 

Patty turns and waits for Awsten to catch up with him. “I would if you were tired and needed rest,” he says. “But I know you don’t.”

“More beauty sleep makes me more beautiful,” Awsten says with a cheeky smile. 

As soon as they step out of his dorm room, Patty puts an arm around Awsten’s waist and pulls him close. Awsten leans into his arms as Patty presses a kiss to his neck, right against one of the yellow-tinted bite marks which are almost completely healed. For a second, Patty almost forgets about going to meet up with Cody. Just for a second, he wants to take Awsten back into his room and bite into his pale skin and drink his irresistible werewolf blood. Even three straight days of having Awsten to himself and tasting the moon in his blood every time they touched… even after that, Patty always wants more.

“Hey, uh, not that I’m complaining,” Awsten says, bringing Patty back into the moment. Oh geez, somehow he’s ended up with Awsten pinned against the wall outside his dorm room. His mouth is open, fangs pressed against Awsten’s collarbone, poised to take a shallow bite. Patty pulls his face away and lets Awsten go.

“Actually yeah, I was complaining,” Awsten says. Patty notices his eyes are turning back from yellow to his regular blue and green. Looks like he was about to get carried away too. “Cause, yeah. I like that better when it’s, y’know, not in public.”

This hallway in Patty’s dorm building isn’t really a public space, but Patty isn’t going to argue that. He just takes Awsten’s hand in his and they start off. 

“Sorry,” Patty says. “You smell nice.” That is to say Awsten’s blood smells nice. But so does Cody’s, and Patty’s looking forward to having Cody in his his arms again. That reminder has him walking down the stairwell of the dorm with more purpose.

Awsten laughs. “You can’t even smell all the things I can smell.”

Patty smirks at Awsten. “Do I smell like you?”

It’s really cute how Awsten gets flustered at that. Patty stops for a moment to lean over and kiss his neck again. He lets his fangs drag ever so lightly against Awsten’s skin and feels the werewolf tense up against him. Then Patty turns and starts walking again and he has to tug on Awsten’s hand to get him moving.

“People can see that,” Awsten points out. “And smell it.”

Patty thinks that’s a good thing. Let them all see what they can’t have. “Should I stop?”

“...no.”

Patty pulls Awsten closer to his side and puts his arm around Awsten’s waist again as they exit the dorm to an overcast day outside. They cross the school grounds and head towards the school driveway. 

The road to the main buildings of the school is empty now, but Cody’s mom will be coming soon to drop him off. Patty hasn’t liked not having his demon boyfriend around for the entire weekend, but he gets it. Family stuff comes up sometimes. And he’s had Awsten all weekend, but he’s still happy that he’ll have Cody back shortly.

Awsten wanders away from Patty as they reach the driveway. Patty goes to sit on a bench and Awsten walks out of his sight. Patty leans his head back and looks upwards at the heavy gray clouds blocking out the sun. He closes his eyes. He can hear Awsten walking around in the grass somewhere behind him. He can smell Awsten’s blood, but nobody else is close enough for him to catch— 

Then he hears a car approaching. Patty gets up, his chest filling with hope that turns quickly into joy as he recognizes the car. The passenger side window rolls down and Cody sticks his head and arm out and starts waving. 

Patty waves back, and then there’s a blur of color as Awsten sprints past him. Oh shit.

The car stops before Awsten can do… whatever it is he’s planning. Cody opens the door and steps out and Awsten collides with him. They both go flying to the ground. 

Patty rolls his eyes and hurries over. 

Awsten and Cody don't look like they're fighting, but looks can always be deceiving. Right now, it just looks like Awsten's sitting on top of Cody. Maybe talking. Patty squints suspiciously at his idiot boyfriends.

Cody’s mom, meanwhile, has gotten out of the car too to take out Cody’s backpack and set it on the ground near Cody and Awsten. Patty smiles at her as he comes closer.

“Hi Mrs. Carson,” he says.

“Hello again Patrick,” she says. “Sorry, I can’t stay; I need to get back as soon as I can.” She looks apologetic as she gets back in the car. Patty’s about to say goodbye, but the car is engulfed in a ball of blue hellfire before he can say a word. A moment later, the hellfire is gone and so is the car.

“Aw,” Awsten says, sitting up straighter where he’s still on top of Cody. “I missed her. Your mom’s way nicer than you, Cody.”

“Your mom’s way nicer than you, Awsten,” Cody retorts. “Too bad you didn’t get any of that.”

Patty sighs and reaches down to try and pull Awsten and Cody apart as they start to bicker. 

“Eat my ass, demonbrain, I’m nice!”

“I wouldn’t eat your ass if you gave me a million dollars.”

“That’s not a smart financial decision.”

“What, would you eat my ass for a million dollars?”

“I’ll eat your heart for free!”

Patty pushes Awsten back and wraps his arms around Cody, effectively cutting off their argument. 

“I missed you, Cody,” he says.

Cody hugs him back. “Missed you too. ...both of you, actually.”

“Aww,” Awsten coos. “That’s fucking cute.”

“Hey, Awsten, come a little closer, I won’t miss you with these hands.”

Patty ignores the strife that’s brewing between Awsten and Cody and reaches to take Cody’s face in his hands. He moves forward as if to kiss Cody’s lips, but at the last moment, tilts his face down to press his fangs into Cody’s neck. He bites down, feeling the skin break and the blood fill his mouth almost instantly.

God, he’s missed this. There’s nothing in the world like Cody’s ambrosial demonic blood. There’s nothing as pure and moon-flavored as Awsten’s blood, but Patty’s much more interested in Cody’s right now.

Cody goes lax in Patty’s arms and Patty holds him closer. Awsten appears behind Cody to help hold him up as Patty takes another mouthful of Cody’s blood. 

Then Awsten sticks his face near Cody’s ear and whispers, “You’re making a dumb face, Cody.”

“God… shut up, Awsten,” Cody says, but there’s no heat in his tone.

Patty smiles against the skin of Cody’s neck and pulls away from him. The bite puncture closes right away, replaced by a fresh blue mark. A moment later, Cody manages to regain his balance and he steps away from Patty. Awsten meanwhile is cackling under his breath behind Cody’s back.

“Welcome back, Cody,” Patty says. “Thanks for… letting me do that.”

His half-demon boyfriend reaches up to touch the bite mark on his neck. “Love you too, Patty.”

**Author's Note:**

> awsten and cody get along in their own way

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lonely Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426777) by [The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/pseuds/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own)




End file.
